Blast From the Past
by annaangel23
Summary: Piper's been missing Leo and having some strange dreams. Can she figure out what's going on before she's stuck in her dreams forever? Set right after season 1 "Love Hurts."
1. Beginnings

Title: Blast From the Past

Author: Anna Angel

Rating: T

Status: Complete

Category: Romance/Drama

Characters/Pairings: Piper/Leo

Plot: Piper's been missing Leo and having some strange dreams. Can she figure out what's going on before she's stuck in her dreams forever? Set right after season 1 "Love Hurts."

A/N: This story was inspired by Ke$ha's song "The Harold Song." If you want to you can listen to it while reading and kind of get the feel I had for this story. :)

Disclaimer: Still don't own Charmed. All I own are the ideas in my head.

* * *

><p>Piper was lying in bed. It had been a month since he'd left to go be a whitelighter. She scoffed. She still couldn't believe that Leo was a whitelighter; a freaking angel! How did she not see it? Now that she thought about it, his long disappearances and his sudden attention deficiency during their dates made more sense now. She sighed and collapsed back on her pillow. She looked out her window at the stars. She couldn't help but wonder if he was up there watching over her like he said he would.<p>

She'd been trying to keep a brave face for her sisters. She didn't know why she felt like she had to, she just did. Maybe, it was to comfort herself. However, when it was night, and she knew her sisters were in bed she indulged in the moment. She turned off the lights and went back to the bed before crying. She wouldn't show her sisters this, she couldn't just yet. The wound was still fresh, open, and bleeding slowly.

Her body shook with emotion. Her heart yearned for him to just walk or orb in, or whatever the hell he did, and just hold her telling her everything was going to be alright. She knew, however, that this wouldn't happen. The stupid Elders' rules prevented that. She had just learned about the sons of a bitches, and she already couldn't stand them. If it wasn't for them, she and Leo could be together and happy.

She didn't know how long she'd been crying, but her eyes started to become heavy. She could feel her broken body begin to shut down. She needed to sleep, she knew that, but sleep wasn't quite the same without Leo. However, her body continued to fight her until she was finally asleep.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Piper woke up, but she wasn't in her bed. She looked around confused as to why she was on grass and to why it was suddenly daytime. She pushed herself up a little bit and looked around. Where was she, and what the hell was she wearing? She looked down at the blue sparkly dress she was wearing. What is this the 1920s? She didn't realize someone was next to her until it moved. Startled she turned around quite rapidly and froze the person.

She stared in shock at who she saw lying there. She quickly unfroze the man before uttering, "Leo?"

The man looked up at her confused but then smiled. "Well, that's a new nickname." He smiled at her once more before looking a bit concerned. "You okay, Priscilla?" He rubbed her arm reassuringly.

Piper's eyes widened as she looked down at the man in front of her. Priscilla? Who the hell is Priscilla? "Priscilla," she said almost trying the name out on her tongue.

Leonardo really looked concerned now. "Are you okay? Oh no, this isn't a demon thing again, is it?"

She looked down at his concerned face but was still utterly confused. "No, not demonic, at least I don't think it is." She looked around as to where they were at. It looked like a hill, but the place wasn't familiar to her. "Have we been here all night," she asked curiously. Maybe this was just a really warped dream.

"Of course we have," he said looking at her and chuckling a bit. "This is where we met. Don't you remember?"

She stumbled over her words a bit still confused. Seeing the hurt in his eyes, however, she tried to recover. "Of course I remember." She leaned into him and smiled. "I'm just glad you're here." She leaned down and gave him a kiss smiling happily. Hey, if it was a dream, she figured she'd indulge. It was her dream after all.

He smiled happily at her before looking at his watch. He knew he had to get her home at a certain time or her cousins and boyfriend would get suspicious. God, he hated Gordon. He wished she would leave him already. "We have to go," he said before getting up.

She looked at him slightly confused. "Go where?"

He looked at her incredulously. "I have to get you home. You know your cousins and your boyfriend will get suspicious. You did only tell them you were helping a friend move, and you'd been back in the morning."

Her eyes became wide. Boyfriend? Cousins? What kind of warped dream was this? "Right of course, I just lost track of time, I guess, being with you," she said pulling him forward so she was in his arms.

He smiled down at her before giving her a chaste kiss on the lips. "I know you hate sneaking around your family and _Gordon,_" he spit the name out like venom, "but you know if we get caught then they'll take me away."

"The Elders," she said with understanding disappointment. However, at his confused look, she wasn't quite so sure about her statement.

"The Elders? Who are they?"

Piper continued to play it off as nothing. She wasn't about to spoil her dream. "Oh never mind, don't we have to get back," she asked walking past him. She didn't get too far, though. She felt a tug on her arm as she went back into his arms.

He brushed a piece of fallen hair from her face looking concerned. "Are you sure you're okay, Priscilla?"

She smiled up at him content. "Yeah, I'm perfect as long as I'm with you." She leaned up and kissed him wrapping her arms around his neck. God, she missed him.

He pulled slightly and reluctantly back. "Come on, we have to go." He kept hold of her hand as they made their way to his car.

After entering the car, Piper couldn't help but ask. "So, just to refresh my memory, who exactly is keeping us apart?"

Leonardo looked at her a bit shocked and hurt. "Priscilla, you know I don't like talking about it." He turned his head away and looked out the window.

She placed her hand comfortingly on his arm. "I know, just humor me, please." She looked up at him with pleading eyes. She knew he couldn't deny her anything when she looked at him like this.

Almost as to grant her wish, he turned his head and looked at her. His eyes softened as he took her hand in his. "Our families are the ones keeping us apart."

She looked at him completely shocked, but then tried to fix her expression. This dream was crazy. "H-how?"

He looked away from her. "It's been a family feud for generations. Something about my ancestors starting the witch trials and, ever since then, our families have hated each other." He sighed angrily. He hated what his ancestors did, and he hated that his family sometimes still tried to kill witches. He was completely against the whole practice which, consequently, made him a bit of a reject in his family. If his family knew he was having a relationship with a witch, let alone one of the Warren line, they wouldn't only kill him, they'd kill her and her family too.

Her gaze fell to her lap. "You don't do the practice though," she whispered almost hopefully.

His gaze was one of shock, hurt, and anger. "No! You know that! I was never one of them, and you know I would never hurt you!" He took calming breaths before talking again. "I'm sorry, I just hate that, sometimes, I think you think I'm one of them. Frankly, I just can't take being a bad guy in your eyes." He looked at her with apologetic and pleading eyes.

She looked at his beautiful face and knew she couldn't be mad or think anything less of him. She rubbed soft circles on his hand reassuringly. "Leo, you know I couldn't think any less of you. You're my angel," _literally,_ she added in her head. "If our relationship is so forbidden, why haven't we just run away and gotten married?"

He sighed sadly. "We thought about it but, if our families found out, a war would break out. A war, which frankly, would only end in blood and a lot of it." He looked remorsefully at her. "If either of our families found out about us, we would be killed. You know that."

"Oh," was Piper's simple reply.

"Hey," he said until she looked up at him, "if it was my choice, I would marry you right here and now. It kills me to have to sneak around with you when I just want to show you to the world." He smiled at her encouragingly.

The car slowly came to a stop, and he looked out the window. "This is your stop, my lady." He smiled sadly at her sweet, delicate face. He leaned down and lightly brushed his lips with hers. "I love you, and don't you forget it, okay?"

She pulled back slowly. She didn't want to leave him again, and her heart slowly started to break. "I won't. I love you too." With that she gave him one last look before exiting the car. "Be careful," she whispered to the car as it drove away.

Dejectedly, she slumped her shoulders and began walking towards the house. Shouldn't her strange dream be over by now? Why couldn't she just wake up? She walked into the house and was surprised to see so many people. What the hell is going on? She spotted Phoebe, or someone who looked like Phoebe, and made her way towards her. She turned her around, not paying much attention to what this Phoebe was wearing. "What the hell is going on, Phoebe?"

Pearl Russell turned around angrily. She was wearing a short, red, sparkly dress with a feathered boa around her neck and a red feather in her hair. She couldn't believe her cousin sometimes. "You know _perfectly_ well my name is Pearl. Your precious _Phoebe_ is over there," She said pointing to a woman that looked an awful lot like Prue. She glared at her cousin suspiciously. "Where the hell have you been anyway?"

Piper squinted her eyes confused. Why did Phoebe think Prue was Phoebe? Why did she call me her cousin? This dream was way too confusing, and she just wanted to be home. "I was where I told you I would be. I was helping my friend move. Now, why are all these people here?"

Pearl scoffed at her. "It was_ your_ idea to do this, Phoebe and I were completely against it, but you insister, my _dear _cousin." Pearl rolled her eyes before turning back around to her company. She then smiled wickedly remembering the dress Priscilla was wearing. "Oh, you might want to change out of that dress before Phoebe sees you. You know how she hates when you borrow her clothes without asking." With that Pearl turned back around to her male company.

She turned towards the woman that looked an awful lot like Prue except with shorter and browner hair. The woman was wearing a dark blue, knee length, sparkly dress with a band around her forehead. "Um, Phoebe," Piper asked almost unsure.

Hearing her name, Phoebe turned around and looked at the dress her cousin was wearing. "What have I told you about barrowing my clothes without asking?" She shook her head. "Never mind, where have you been? Gordon has been asking about you for an hour!"

Piper winced. "The moving took a little longer than I thought it would, okay. Now where is this Gordon?" Phoebe looked at her as if she'd gone mad.

"He's playing the piano, like he always is." She looked at her cousin suspiciously. "Are you alright, Priscilla?"

Piper nodded her head and tried her best to smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired, you know with all that moving," she let out a nervous laugh. "Well, better not keep Gordon waiting." She quickly made her way over to Gordon, if only to escape her cousin's suspicious gaze. She laid her hand on his shoulder awkwardly before saying, "Hi, um, honey. You were looking for me?"

He continued playing and looked up at her smiling. "I missed you, and your cousins told me you were helping a friend move in." He leaned up as if expecting a kiss.

Piper soon realized that and leaned down awkwardly. She was sure he was a nice guy, but in the real world or her world, she was with Leo and always would be. "You okay, Priscilla?"

Piper nodded her head and smiled again. "Yeah, I just think I need to lie down for a bit." Yeah, that's what she needed to do. Piper quickly went up the stairs and laid on the bed. God, she wanted this nightmare to be over. She closed her eyes and willed herself to sleep. Maybe she could get out of the nightmare the same way she got in.

TBC


	2. Maybe You Should Take a Break

Disclaimer: Trust me, if I owned Charmed, there would've been a spin-off with the children. ;-)

* * *

><p>Piper woke with a start and her head ached. "What the hell," she mumbled as she sat up. She looked down and was relieved to see she was in her own bed. She sighed contently before turning to the clock. 2 p.m.! She was supposed to work early at Quake. She quickly hopped out of bed and got dressed. She couldn't believe her sisters let her sleep in so late, unless she was still stuck in Priscilla's body. Piper looked down relieved once again at the normal clothes she was wearing. "Thank God, the nightmare's over." However, she did feel a bit remorse and jealousy that this Priscilla got to spend time with Leo.<p>

Piper quickly brushed her hair before running down the stairs. "Hey Pipe, where are you going," Phoebe asked as she followed her around and to the door.

"To Quake; I was supposed to work early today. Why didn't you guys wake me?" Piper was a bit irritated. Usually her sisters were a little more considerate than that.

Phoebe avoided eyes contact with piper and rocked on her feet. "Well, we tried to, but you wouldn't budge." She shrugged. "We called you in sick at work, so they won't be expecting you at all." Phoebe continued to look down at the ground before looking back at Piper. "We just thought you were exhausted, because of the," she paused not sure if it was a good idea to say his name, "stuff that's been going on."

Piper sighed. She really didn't want to talk about Leo right now. She was getting over him in her own way, even if it was slightly unhealthy. She just wanted to go to work to get her mind off of the situation. "Honestly, I'm fine. I'll just go to work and explain to Martin how the illness thing was all a misunderstanding."

Phoebe positioned herself in front of the door. She knew Piper was in denial, and she hated to see her like this. "Piper, maybe you should just take the day off. You know, relax. It seems like your body is telling you to. I've never known you to sleep in until two. Me maybe, but not you," Phoebe cautiously replied. Smiling a bit, she hoped Piper would take her suggestion.

Sighing, Piper looking up at her sister, "Look Phoebe, I know you think I'm in denial and so does Prue, but I'm not. I'm fine, and I really wish you would have woke me up rather than calling me in sick. I can take care of myself, and my body is not telling me anything."

Phoebe held up her hands in surrender. "Like I said, we tried waking you up. You were seriously sleeping like a rock. It was like you were in a coma." She sighed defeated.

Piper paused for a second as she held her keys. _It was like you were in a coma. _The words echoed through her head. This couldn't be a supernatural, witchy thing, could it?

"Piper," Phoebe asked concerned. "Piper," she said a little more forcefully and took a stepped towards her sister. "Piper hello, Earth to Piper," Phoebe stated as she waved a hand in front of her sister's face.

That seemed to do the trick and Piper's head snapped up looking at her. "Yeah, maybe you're right," she whispered as she placed her keys onto the entry table. She needed to lie down. Was she taken to another world, or was the whole episode really a dream? It had seemed so real. She went into the living room and sat herself down on the coach. She continually stared ahead as if in a trance.

Phoebe sat down next to her and placed a hand on Piper's leg in concern. "Are you okay, Piper?" She really was worried for her sister. The past week she's walked by her door and heard her crying. She assumed Piper thought that both she and Prue were asleep, but neither of them were. They were both too concerned for their sister to get much sleep.

Piper simply nodded her head. "Yeah, it's just something you said, I guess." She continued to think about the dream, or what she thought was a dream.

"Um, what'd I say? If it was something bad, I'm really sorry," she said continually looking at her older sister concerned. She'd never seen Piper like this before.

"No, no Honey, you didn't say anything bad. It's just," she paused for a second before turning to her sister. "It's nothing. I think I'm going to go upstairs and lie down for a bit." She smiled at her younger sister. "Thanks for your concern though. I really appreciate it." She hugged her sister before getting up and making her way towards the stairs.

Phoebe looked at her suspiciously but decided it was better to drop the subject. She gratefully took the hug and smiled at Piper. "You know I'm here for you if you ever want to talk, right?"

Turning around, she gave one last smile towards her sister, "Yeah, I know. Thank you," with that she made her way upstairs to do some reading. If there was anything supernatural about her dreams, it would be in the book, right?

TBC

* * *

><p>AN: Well, here are the first two chapters. I'm hoping to be able to update every week or, if I feel like it, every four days or so. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Please review! They keep me motivated! :)


	3. When in Rome

Piper made her way up the stairs and into the attic hoping her sister wouldn't come looking for her. She didn't want her sisters to know about her wonky, realistic dreams. They would just worry about her more than they already were.

Piper quickly made her way to the book and began flipping through it. There had to be something, right? She sighed in frustration. There was nothing here. "Ugh," she got up and turned around to see Phoebe standing there with her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. "I can explain," she replied meekly to her sister's stance.

"Alright, then explain, missy." Phoebe uncrossed her arms and made her way over to her clearly distressed sister. She decides to sit cross legged next to Piper as she waited for an explanation.

Piper sighed and turned towards her sister. "Well, I just didn't want you and Prue to worry about me any more than you already are." Phoebe's eyebrow rose once more, and Piper rolled her eyes. "I'm going, don't rush me." Taking a deep breath, Piper continued, "Well, last night I had a really crazy dream, and I don't mean like déjà vu crazy or anything like that. I mean, I felt like I lived it." She sighed frustrated. "I don't know. Maybe I'm just getting paranoid."

Phoebe smiled sympathetically at her sister. "Hey, with all these demons running around, no one would blame you for being a little paranoid." She reached out and placed her hand upon the book and looked directly at her sister. "But I don't think the book is going to solve your problems, Pipe."

Dejectedly, Piper sighed and set the book down to her side. "I know. I just thought maybe my dream was supernatural or witchy." _Or maybe I was hoping for it to be. _She shook her head before looking at her sister. "I guess I should really go lie down now."

Her sister nodded her head understanding. "I'll walk you," she said giving her sister a sly look. "Wouldn't want you sneaking out or anything."

Piper swatted at her sisters arm before scoffing," Yeah, like you're one to talk, Miss Freebie."

"Oooh," Phoebe said scrunching her face and pointing at Piper which Piper smiled at.

Piper laughed before going into her room and shutting the door. She could always count on her sisters for cheering her up. Plus, it felt good getting the strange dream off her chest. Maybe she could finally get some sleep now. She could only hope that at least.

She got into her 'comfies' before laying down in bed and closing her eyes. For some reason she was still exhausted even though she received well over twelve hours of sleep. She yawned tiredly, before cuddling into her blankets.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Waking up, Piper looked around. _Oh no, not again_. She looked down at her outfit and surely enough, she was wearing the light blue, sparkly dress again. "Seriously," she mumbled as she stood and made her way downstairs. As she expected, people were still crowding the house. She sighed standing at the bottom of the staircase. Feeling a pair of arms slide around her stomach, she jumped and turned around. Standing there smiling down at her was none other than Gordon.

"Hi, doll face," he said leaning down and kissing her lips. "Did you have a nice nap?"

"Gordon," Piper said pasting a fake smile on her face. "Yeah, but I'm glad to see you. Aren't you usually playing the piano?"

"Yeah, but I had to come see you and give you a proper hello." He kissed her once more a bit more passionately.

"Oh get a room," Pearl said bitterly as she walked by the two. God, they were so happy all the time.

Piper rolled her eyes but smiled slightly. She could get used to this life. It wasn't her life, sure, but it was getting slightly better. Plus, Leo was here. Piper looked over her shoulder and noticed Leo wandering around. _Speaking of the angel. _Her eyes widened, and she quickly kissed Gordon. "Honey, why don't you go play my favorite song, you know the one."

Gordon smiled down at her, "Anything for you, babe."

Piper watched as he made his way over to the piano and began playing. She rapidly made her way over to Leo. "What are you doing here? What happened to 'not getting caught'."

Leonardo looked around before pushing her into the kitchen where nobody was. He pushed her up against the counter and began kissing her madly. "I know, I just had to see you one more time before next week." He continued kissing her hard. "I hate not being able to see you for weeks at a time, because of _them._"

Piper indulged in his kisses missing the feel of him. God, she missed this-them. She pulled him closer not caring who walked in on them. Their tongues dueled for dominance, and their hands roamed each other's bodies. Unfortunately, someone did walk in. "Oh God, I'm sorry," Phoebe said as she turned back around and out to the parlor.

Piper and Leonardo both froze until they heard the door shut. Piper pushed Leonardo away looking intensely into his eyes. "That was close," she breathed out once her heart stopped beating rapidly.

"Yeah," he muttered still slightly distracted by her.

Piper retracted herself from him. "You need to go before someone does catch us." She swallowed hard before looking back up at him. "I don't want to lose you again," she said lowly that he almost didn't hear her.

Leonardo stepped forward and lifted her chin to him, "What do you mean again? You haven't lost me, Priscilla." He caressed her cheek and felt her lean into his hand.

"I meant, I don't want to lose you." She closed her eyes and indulged in his touch before looking back up into his eyes. She reached up and gave him one last kiss. "Go, please," she pleaded knowing he wouldn't argue.

He nodded his head before leaning down and giving her one last peck. "Same time next week," he asked as if he was unsure.

She smiled at him and nodded her head, "Until then."

He smiled widely at her, "Until then," he agreed. "I love you, Priscilla. Always have and always will." With that he disappeared from the kitchen.

"I love you too." She sighed as she rubbed her eyes. Why did her relationship with Leo have to be complicated even in her dreams? Was this her brain giving her some kind of sign? She sighed with discontent. Fixing herself the best she could without and mirror, she made her way out the parlor.

"Hurry up with that giggle water, Jake," she insisted as she patted her hand on the bar top. Piper shook her head. _Where the hell did that come from_? The bartender laid a drink in front of her, and she gratefully took it and drank it. At this rate, she'd need a lot more of those.

The afternoon went on rather smoothly, and people began to leave. _Thank goodness. _The only three people left were Pearl and Phoebe, who Piper assumed she lived with. "So, um, I'm going to be heading upstairs. Feeling kind of tired," she smiled at her cousins before turning around.

"Hold it," Phoebe Bowen said while taking a step forward.

Piper turned around slowly hoping this wasn't about her being caught making out with Leo in the kitchen. "Yeah," she asked trying to act nonchalant.

"Make sure to hang my dress when you take it off instead of throwing it on the floor."

Piper sighed in relief. "Okay," she smiled at her cousin as they both looked at her suspiciously.

"By the way," Phoebe began again as Piper held her breath, "don't barrow my dress again without asking."

Piper silently sighed once more in relief. "Okay, will do." With that she escaped upstairs before her cousins could grill her with anymore questions. This dream was so confusing. Piper quickly stripped off Phoebe's dress and hung it on the hanger. She slipped into a nice, elegant nightgown that was in one of her drawers and laid down contently. She wondered when she'd actually wake up from the dream, but figured the dream would end when it was meant to. Though, she'd never had as strange a dream as this one was.

Getting under her covers, she calmly laid her head upon the pillows. Maybe, if she tried, she could get out of the dream again. However, her body didn't seem to want her to do that. Once again, a sigh of discontent fell from her lips. This was getting way too complicated. She stared up at her ceiling before her eyes started drifting closed. Until finally, she fell sound asleep.

TBC

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-


	4. Maybe Some Magical Assistance?

Piper woke with a start and turned to the clock. She groaned when she saw that it was three in the morning. "What the heck is going on," she asked herself as she threw her legs off the bed. This was just getting bizarre. Quietly she made her way up to the attic and began reading through the books hoping to find out why this was happening to her.

She skimmed through book after book but couldn't find a single thing. Before she knew it the sun was shining through the attic window. She yawned still feeling tired even after all the sleep she'd gotten. She sighed as she set down the last book she had been reading. She knew she needed to get ready for work and downstairs before her sisters came looking for her. She stood up and made her way to her room. Looking at her clock once more, she realized it was now eight o' clock.

She sighed and began getting ready. It was Friday; at least, she thought it was Friday. She shook her head and finished getting ready. She finished her look by pulling her hair into a ponytail and making her way downstairs where she saw her two sisters waiting at the kitchen table.

"Um, morning," she said apprehensively as she looked at her sisters who were staring at her creepily.

"Morning," they both replied in unison.

Piper glanced at them before turning to pour some coffee. She turned back to the counter before looking up at two pairs of eyes staring at her. "What," she asked agitatedly.

"Nothing," they both replied in unison once more before looking at everything but her.

Piper glared at her as she set her coffee mug down. What were those two up to? She shook her head as she made her way over to the counter. She sat down and began reading a letter that was sitting out on the table. Feeling eyes on her, Piper looked up to see her sisters staring at her again. "Okay, if you two don't start talking I will go crazy. What," she finished very irritated.

Prue shifted forward in her seat opening her mouth before responding, "We're just worried about you that's all, honey." Prue looked at Phoebe and the gaze didn't go unnoticed by Piper. "You just slept all day yesterday, and you still look exhausted."

Piper looked up at them and then back down at her coffee. "I don't see what you're getting at."

Prue looked at Phoebe reaching for some sort of help. "Well…" She glanced at Prue before relaxing her whole body. "I'm just going to cut to the chase. I heard you call out Leo's name in your sleep last night, Piper. I also heard you sneak up to the attic at three this morning."

Prue looked at Phoebe clearly angered. Phoebe shrugged but then looked back at Piper.

Piper was silent for a little while and only stared down at her coffee mug. "I don't want to talk about it," she replied lowly before getting up and dumping the rest of her coffee in the sink.

"Piper," Prue called out before Piper could leave the kitchen. "We're just worried about you." She got up and nodded for Phoebe to do the same. Both quickly got up and made their way to Piper. "We don't want you to overwork yourself, because you're missing Leo."

"Yeah Piper, we care," Phoebe piped in.

Piper kept an upset look of her face clearly agitated. "I don't like when you two gang up on me" She turned back around and exited the kitchen making her way to the door. "As for the Leo thing, I'm fine, really. Leo and I came to an understanding, and we're fine now. Now could you please drop it and get back to your lives." Piper grabbed her keys and began heading out the door. "I have to get to work, so you two better behave while I'm gone." She gave a stern look to the two sisters before exiting the house.

Prue frustratingly sighed and turned to Phoebe. "You just had to bring up the Leo thing, didn't you?" Prue started making her way back towards the kitchen with Phoebe in tow.

Phoebe threw up her hands exasperatedly. "Oh come on! If I hadn't said anything, she would've stormed out of here before we could even get another sentence out."

"I'm just saying, we could've broken it to her a little easier. You know how Piper is when it comes to relationships," Prue said as she turned to Phoebe.

Phoebe stopped walking and looked at Prue before making a face. "I know. This isn't the first boyfriend she's fallen in love with only to find out they were some magical being. I just can't imagine how that must be for her."

Prue nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I mean it's hard trying to tell your boyfriend your wiccan secret, but it must be much harder to find out the one you love is trying to kill you or is magically unavailable," Prue agreed with her hands facing up indicating the heavens.

"Yeah, I just wish there was something we could do for her," Phoebe replied with a shrug. Suddenly a smile sprung on her face.

"Oh no," Prue said shaking her head. "We are not using magic to help Piper, Phoebe."

"Oh come on, Prue," Phoebe whined. "It won't be personal gain, because we'll be helping our sister." Phoebe smiled a little bit hoping it would affect her sister's decision.

"No, Phoebe." Prue crossed her arms firmly. She wasn't budging.

"Fine fine," Phoebe said shooing her sister off. "Don't you have work to go to work or something."

Prue looked down at her wristwatch. "Yeah, and at this rate, I'll be late." She ran and grabbed her jackets and keys. "Just promise me you won't use magic to help Piper."

Phoebe nodded her head keeping silent.

"Phoebe," Prue warned.

"Oh fine, I promise."

"Good, now I'll see you after work." With that Prue left leaving Phoebe to her thoughts.

Phoebe sighed indignantly. Why couldn't have Prue just agreed to the magic thing? It wasn't like they were doing it for themselves. She just wanted to see her sister truly happy again. Suddenly, an idea sparked in her head. She'd only promised Prue that she wouldn't help Piper with magic. Phoebe smiled widely as the idea formed into her head. She ran upstairs to the attic and began writing furiously.

About an hour later, Phoebe already had a spell and a potion ready.

_I call upon the ancient power_

_To help my sister, Piper, in this hour._

_Help me see inside her mind,_

_But don't leave my sister, Prue, behind._

With that Phoebe threw in the herb as the mixture blew up slightly creating smoke. Phoebe looked around expecting a change but sighed realizing that maybe magic wasn't the solution. She began cleaning up her mess and headed downstairs. _I guess I'll just have to help Piper the old fashioned way._

_TBC_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-


	5. How Close is Too Close?

Piper arrived home to a quiet house. She looked around suspiciously waiting for some surprise or something. Instead, she found Phoebe in the family room with popcorn and DVDs set out. "I thought we could have a movie night," she said happily as she grabbed Piper's hands dragging her to the couch.

"Oh Phoebe, as sweet as that is, I'm really tired. Three chefs called in sick today, the hostess ended up skipping out, and we were short a waiter. Guess who had to fill in the positions?" Piper pointed to herself frustratingly as she collapsed onto the couch.

Smiling sadly at her sister, Phoebe sat down next to her. "All the more reason to have movie night, it will get your mind off things." Phoebe smiled at her sister with pleading eyes. "Come on, I have all your favorites." She held the movies out in front of Piper tauntingly.

Piper sighed and rolled her eyes but smiled. "Fine, maybe it will help me relax."

Just then, Prue came through the door and saw the two in the family room. "Sorry I'm late guys, work ran way later than I thought it would."

Both the middle sister and youngest sister looked at each and rolled their eyes. "Prue, work always 'runs late' for you," Phoebe replied. "But never mind that," she said excitedly, "we are having a movie night!"

"Ooo, you brought all Piper's favorite," Prue said giving a small smile to Phoebe. "I'll go pop some popcorn. Piper, why don't you go upstairs and get into some pajamas."

Piper nodded in agreement. This would be fun. She and her sisters hadn't had a movie night in a long time.

Once Piper was upstairs Prue turned to Phoebe with a smile. "I'm impressed."

"With what," Phoebe asked innocently.

"With the fact you didn't use any magic and got Piper's mind off things in a different way."

"Yep," Phoebe said simply giving her big sister a smile. "Why don't I make the popcorn, Prue. You should go get into your pajamas too."

"Good idea," Prue agreed. She got to the bottom of the stairs before turning around, "I'm really proud of you, Pheobs, for pulling this off without magic." With that Prue went upstairs to get into some pajamas.

Phoebe let out a huge sigh as she saw her sister go up the stairs. Luckily that stupid spell didn't work, or Prue would be singing a different tune, that was for sure. Phoebe quickly got up from the couch and made her way to the kitchen to make popcorn.

About three movies and five popcorn bowls later, all three girls were sound asleep on the couches. Little did any of them know that Phoebe's spell worked.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Piper looked out onto the green landscape. She smiled when she realized where she was. Looking around frantically, she finally spotted the person she had been looking for. She ran over to him and landed in his arms as he caught her. "Leo," she said with a big smile as she bent down to kiss him on the lips.

He hugged her tightly and kissed her back before setting her down. "I missed you," he whispered in her ear hugging her tightly one more. "This has been the longest week of my life."

Piper hugged back a bit confused. It hasn't been a week. It's only been a day. Mentally shrugging, she figured it was all part of the dream. "I missed you too." She smiled up at him once more before grabbing his hand and running up the hill. "Come on, slow poke," she yelled playfully as she let go of his hand to run in front of him.

"Slow poke, huh," Leonardo replied as he chased after her. Finally, he caught her in his arms and twirled her around.

"Leo!" Piper screamed and laughed with joy.

Laughing along with Piper, Leonardo set her down and turned her towards him. "I caught you, now don't I get a prize," he said indicating his cheek.

"Yeah, you get a prize, but you've got to close your eyes." Leonardo obliged getting a bit more excited. Piper ran around behind him and jumped on his back before kissing him on the cheek.

Leonardo opened his eyes looking above him, "Oh you little nymph," he said teasingly as he put her on the ground and held her in his arms. He looked down into her brown sparkling eyes continually smiling. "You're eyes are beautiful."

"Yours aren't too bad yourself," she replied lowly to him with her smiling never fading. She wished this was real and that this wasn't just a dream, because she didn't want to wake up. She looked at him evilly before pouncing on top of him making him lose his balance. They fell squarely on the grass with a 'humph.'

They continued laughing and enjoying their lovers' quarrel seemingly unaware of the spectators that had been watching them.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Phoebe stood up and rubbed her head. Where the hell was she? She looked around and saw green grass everywhere. "Oh, Prue," she said worriedly as she helped her up.

"What the hell," she mumbled as she was helped onto her feet. She looked around at the landscape, "Where'd I land, Mary Poppins-ville?" She turned directly to Phoebe and glared. "What'd you do?"

Phoebe held up her hands in defense. "I might have cast a teensy-weensy spell," she replied holding up her fingers as measurement.

"You did what," Prue all but yelled only to be shushed by Phoebe. "You promised, Phoebe."

Phoebe held up her hands hoping to keep the distance and not get hurt. "I promised I wouldn't cast a spell to help Piper. I never said I wouldn't cast a spell to see what she was thinking." Phoebe shrugged innocently looking around. "Speaking of Piper, where is she?"

Prue began looking around worried until she spotted two people on top of a hill. "I think I found her," she said pointing to the hill which Leonardo and Piper were on. "Come on, let's go." However, before she could take a step, she was stopped by an arm. "Phoebe?"

"Listen," she said quieting herself for a moment. "You hear that?" Both of them listened and each could hear a very familiar girlish laugh. "When was the last time you heard Piper genuinely laugh?"

Prue sighed but smiled happily wanting to just listen. "It's been a long while."

"Yeah," Phoebe said as she looked around for a closer vantage point. Luckily, she found a few trees she and Prue could hide behind. _Thank you, Piper. _"Come on, I think we can sneak over to those trees and get a closer look."

Both sisters crept closer to the scene as quietly as possible. They didn't want to disturbed their sister's happiness, but they also wanted to see what or who was causing such happiness. Both the sisters crept forward before reaching their destination, but what they saw shocked them.

"Is that Leo," Prue asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I think so. That makes so much more sense why Piper has been sleeping more lately," Phoebe said taking glances at Prue then back to Piper and Leo.

"I can't believe she never told us."

"Well, she almost told me, but she thought it was supernatural or witchy. I can see now why she thought that," Phoebe said continually staring at the scene in front of her. Her sister looked incredibly happy with Leo as they lay on the grass in each other's arms. Phoebe felt a pang of jealousy at the thought. She could only hope to find that kind of happiness.

Prue was thinking the same thing as she sat there and watched the scene. She remembered feeling like that once. She could only hope she could find that again.

Both of the Halliwell spectators hugged themselves for a little comfort unknowingly. They both could clearly see why Piper didn't want to talk about Leo now, because not only did he haunt her waking thoughts, but he also haunted her dreams as well. It was kind of poetically sad, and each sister wished they could do something to help their sister. Right now though, it clearly didn't look like she needed that much saving.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Leonardo and Piper rolled around the grass just happy to be with each other. "I wish we didn't have to sneak around," Piper said sadly continually looking into his eyes.

"I know." He stroked her cheek with his hand and smiled at her. "At least we have each other right now. How much time do we have with each other this time," he asked sadly.

"Let's not worry about that right now," she said not knowing and not caring. She leaned down and gave him soft, sweet kisses on his lips. "I just want to be here with you right now, okay?"

Holding her tighter in his arms, he smiled at her, "I'm fine with that."

"You better be," she teased and laughed as he began tickling her. "Leo! What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing," he said continually tickling her and loving her laugh.

"Stop!" She continually laughed until it was hard to breathe. He finally obliged to her wishes and held her in his arms. She hit his arm and smiled down at him. "And you call me the nymph." She narrowed her eyes at him before pushing herself up. She turned towards the sunset and simply watched it.

He stood up confused until she turned around. "Dance with me," she asked so quietly he could barely hear her request.

"Always," he replied as he took one of her hands into his and placed another hand on her waist. They spun around dancing to their own music. He continually spun her around hearing her laugh like a child. He loved that laugh. Finally, he spun her back into his arms and they continued dancing until she looked exhausted. He stopped and just held her for a little while. "You look more tired than you usually do," he observed.

"I guess I just don't sleep as well when you're not there," she said smiling at him. She did feel a little more tired than she usually felt, but she didn't want to leave him just yet. Suddenly, Piper heard a crack from behind some trees. Piper's head snapped in that direction. "I'm going to go check on something really quickly." She leaned up and kissed his lips before making her way behind the trees.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Both Phoebe and Prue were too engrossed in the scene before them; they didn't notice the stick that was lying right next to Prue's foot. Before Phoebe could stop her, Prue stepped on the stick which made a loud crack noise. "Prue!"

"What? It's not like you warned me about the stick." Prue's head looked back to Piper and Leo. "Do you think they heard?"

"Oh yes, she did." Piper said folding her arms. "What are you two doing here?"

Her eyebrow was raised, and she looked pissed. Phoebe looked at Prue hoping she'd jump in, but Prue just smirked at her as if to say, 'this is your mess, so you can clean it up.' Phoebe frustratingly sighed, "I might have cast a little spell," she said wincing ready for Piper's anger.

"A little spell? How little are we talking here," Piper asked as her hands moved to her hips.

"I was just trying to help," Phoebe replied with some innocence.

"Magically? As if magic hasn't ruined enough of my life. Phoebe, what were you thinking?"

"I just wanted to help my big sister," Phoebe offered innocently. Prue just looked at her with raised eyebrows and arms crossed.

Piper shook her head angrily. "And you Prue? You condoned this behavior?"

"No! I told Phoebe not to, I swear!"

"Wow, thanks for selling me out on that one Prue," Phoebe said as she turned to Prue angrily.

"Oh come on, you were the one that wrote the spell. You were the one who wanted to solve all Piper's problems with magic! I told you it wouldn't be a good idea, but did you listen? No, because you never listen Phoebe," Prue outburst.

Phoebe looked hurt and Piper looked pissed. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Phoebe, while I appreciate your effort, next time let me solve my own problems, okay? And Prue, don't get so angry at Phoebe, she was just trying to help even if_ she didn't listen_."

Phoebe and Prue both nodded in solemn agreement.

"Now can we talk about this later? I want to get back to Leo before he gets suspicious. We'll talk about this when we get back to reality. If Leo sees you, he'll think you're my cousins Pearl and Phoebe. Don't ask. Like I said, we'll talk about this later." Piper looked between her two sisters waiting for their agreement.

Phoebe winced once more. "The problem is, we can't get out of here until you get out of here."

Piper sighed aggravated. "Well then, you guys get to stay here while I go spend time with dream Leo." Piper smiled satisfied. "Behave you two," she warned pointing to the two of them.

Both the girls sighed and sat down on the grass. This might take a while.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After spending another hour with Leo, Piper was feeling extremely tired. "Priscilla, why don't you sleep for a little while? I promise I'll be here when you wake up." He stroked his hand softly over her face.

"Okay," Piper said knowing her body wasn't giving her much choice. She didn't want to leave just yet, but she knew she had to. Slowly her eyes drooped closed and everything went black.

TBC


	6. You Two are Seriously Selfish!

All three of the girls awoke on the couches. Piper was the first one up, and she looked at her two sisters. "I can't believe you two!" She hit both of the over the head waiting for them to wake up.

Phoebe sat up and winced. "Ow, my head already hurts. Was it really necessary to hit it?"

"I concur with that statement," Prue chimed in as she awoke.

Piper sighed still aggravated. "I'll hit you over the head if I want! You two invaded my privacy, and you should be lucky I don't curse both of you!"

Phoebe rubbed her eyes and opened them slowly, "I just wanted to help. I swear, I didn't mean for any of that to happen." She shrugged innocently.

"Of course you didn't," Prue mumbled as she rolled her eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean," Phoebe asked offended.

"It's just, you always don't mean anything by it, but it always happens! When will you learn, Phoebe?"

Phoebe scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Oh, and you're 'Miss Perfect!' Isn't that right, Prue? Might I remind you of the truth spell, huh?" Phoebe stood up angrily. She couldn't believe her older sister.

Piper held her head as she closed her eyes. "That's just like both of you," Piper said exploding. "If it's not always about Phoebe's mistakes, it's about Prue correcting Phoebe's mistakes! Don't mind the fact you _both_ invaded _my_ privacy! Don't mind the fact that Piper is going through a hard time! As long as it's the Prue and Phoebe show, everything's perfectly fine!" Piper threw her arms in the air. "You know what? When you two decide to discuss why you violated _my _privacy, then you can come talk to _me_!" With that Piper ran up the stairs.

Prue and Phoebe just looked at each other shocked. They'd never seen their sister that angry before.

"Look Phoebs, I'm sorry for yelling at you." Prue sighed feeling terrible for not thinking about what they'd done to Piper. "I just sometimes get so worried that you don't learn from your mistakes."

Phoebe nodded her head, "You were right, I made a mistake. I just was too stubborn and prideful to want to admit it. I really am sorry, though." She looked up at Prue and smiled a bit. "I'm also sorry about my other comments."

Prue smiled at her younger sister before leaning over to her and giving her a hug. "Phoebe, you are very sweet and mean well, but next time why don't we try the non-magical way."

"Okay," Phoebe replied smiling and giving her big sister a hug. This was one of the first times she felt like Prue was just trying to be her big sister and not her mother.

"Now come on," Prue said standing up. "We should go talk to Piper."

Phoebe nodded and stood up. "Come on, sis."

-0-0-0-0-0-

Piper couldn't believe her sisters sometimes. They were always fighting with each other and barely noticed that she, Piper, was even there. Usually Piper could brush it off, but it really got under her skin that they violated her privacy and still made it about them.

Piper stopped pacing the room and sighed in frustration. She really wished Leo was here. He would know what to say to make everything better. Even dream Leo would know what to say. She looked at the bed and realized how inviting it looked. She hadn't realized how tired she was until just now. She guessed with all the fighting, she just didn't have a chance to notice.

Her body was exhausted. It was screaming for her to lie down and rest. She tried to fight it, but she couldn't. Her body was pulling her towards the bed like iron to a magnet. She laid down on the bed and her eyelids fell. She tried staying awake, but she just couldn't anymore. Slowly, she fell asleep.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Piper," Prue asked knocking on her door. She looked at Phoebe worriedly. "Piper honey, we just want to talk. We made up, we promise. Right Phoebs?"

"Yeah Pipe, we're here to talk about you now!" When no reply came they both looked at each other. Each had a bad feeling in the pits of their stomachs.

"Piper come one, this isn't funny anymore. We learned our lesson," Prue insisted knowing she was about ready to barge in. She looked at Phoebe, and Phoebe nodded her head. Prue grabbed the knob and tried turning it. Nothing. Prue sighed and squinted at the doorknob. The door came flying open, and both sisters came running in to see their sister sound asleep on her bed.

"You don't think she," asked Prue.

"I don't know. Try waking her," Phoebe insisted way more worried than before.

"Piper," Prue said nudging her younger sister. "Pipe come on, wake up." When she got no response she looked up at Phoebe. "Phoebe, you try."

Phoebe knelt down next to Piper and shook her, "Piper honey, wake up. You're scaring me, please wake up." Phoebe looked helplessly at her older sister. "What do we do, Prue?"

"The spell is still on us, right?" Phoebe simply nodded feeling as if she was on the verge of tears. She didn't want to lose one of her big sisters. "Well then, we'll try sleeping and see if that transports us into her mind. We could use a sleeping spell. I think there's one in the Book of Shadows."

Phoebe looked hesitantly at Prue. "I know this sounds way too rational coming from me, but I think only one of us should go. Just in case Piper," she stopped not wanting to finish the sentence.

"Okay Phoebs, I think you should go then. You guys have always been close," Prue insisted.

Phoebe shook her head, "No Prue, you go. You're her older sister and she'll listen to you. She always has," Phoebe said solemnly. "I'll be fine out here, you go. Plus, I have the spell memorized, so it would save us time."

Prue simply nodded accepting Phoebe's answer. "Okay, but if I'm not out in two hours, reverse the spell, got it?"

Phoebe nodded. "Okay, good luck."

Prue laid down on the bed and waited for Phoebe to finish saying the sleeping spell. Hopefully this would work, hopefully.

TBC


	7. And So The Plan Begins

Prue woke up and looked around. Where was she? She looked down at her clothing. What was she wearing? This was not how Phoebe's spell worked the first time. She was wearing a purple sparkly dress and had short, light brown hair. She stood up and looked around. She wasn't in Piper's room anymore. She was in her room.

Hearing music downstairs, Prue slowly stood looking around. This was just strange even for witchy standards. As she made her way down the stairs she looked around at the manor. The place was filled with people, and one rather handsome guy approached her. "Hey Phoebe, people have been waiting to get their photographs taken by you for hours. Where've you been?"

Prue looked down at the man a little confused and then smiled. "Just taking a little nap, you know." The man gave her a strange look before someone else got his attention. Prue knew all she had to do was play along until she convinced Piper to come home, that's if she could convince her.

Prue walked around looking for the woman in question until she spotted her by the piano man. "Piper, thank God."

Piper looked at her a little shocked. "Phoebe, you know my name is Priscilla. Who is this Piper?"

Prue leaned closer to Piper and gave her a stern look. "Seriously Piper, cut the crap, it's Prue."

Piper looked at her confused as if she didn't know who she was. "Prue," she let out weakly before it disappeared. "What the hell are you talking about Phoebe?" She turned to the piano man and smiled down at him rubbing her hand over his shoulder.

"What happened to Leo," Prue accused again quietly.

Priscilla's head snapped towards Dan to see if he heard. Thankfully, he hadn't. "Come with me," she said sternly grabbing Prue's hand and dragging her into the kitchen. "Who the hell are you, because I know you're not my cousin."

Prue was beginning to get frustrated. "Piper! It's me, Prue! You remember, your big sister," Prue asked incredulously. What was with her sister? It was like one second she really was Piper and the next, she wasn't.

Priscilla's eyes flashed with vulnerability and Prue knew it was Piper. "Prue, I don't know what's going on. I can't control her anymore. I don't know what to do." Prue's eyes widened in shock. How could this happen? Once again the vulnerable eyes turned to stone cold. "I'll repeat myself one more time, who are you?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Phoebe was getting restless. Prue said after two hours to wake her up, it has been an hour and a half. Pacing the floor, Phoebe looked down at her two sisters who were currently out. God, she wished Leo was here to help her. She didn't know what she would do without her sisters.

Phoebe looked at the Book of Shadows that was currently displayed openly on the floor. She had to do something soon, but in the last hour and a half she's read the book cover to cover and found nothing. She sighed in frustration and brushed her hand through her hair. This was so frustrating, sitting and waiting. Phoebe looked towards the clock. "Prue, you have five more minutes."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Woah woah woah Priscilla, put the knife down," Prue pleaded trying to reason with the psychotic woman standing across the counter from her threatening her.

"You are not my cousin! How did you know about me and Leonardo," Priscilla demanded. She couldn't risk the love she had for Leonardo on anyone, especially not imposters.

"Priscilla, calm down, and I'll explain everything. I can't explain things to you when you're threatening me with a knife," Prue practically yelled.

"Shh, someone will hear you!" She put the knife down calmly and looked at the woman judgmentally. "Now," she said taking a step towards the imposter, "how do you know about me and Leonardo?"

Prue was getting frustrated. "Like I told you before, my sister is you, and she is dating someone who looks very similar to Leonardo in the future." Prue threw her arms up in anger. This was useless. She couldn't even explain the situation. She rubbed her hands through her hair before looking back at Priscilla. "Okay look, I'm just as confused as you are. I just thought this whole thing was my sister's wacked out dream, but surprise surprise, it isn't!"

Priscilla eyed the woman up and down. "I guess I can partially trust you right now." Prue gave her a confused looked hoping for an explanation which Priscilla happily provided, "You didn't freeze which means you're either a really powerful demon or a witch."

Prue sighed in relief. "I'm a witch, just like you, I promise." Priscilla simply nodded.

"I only ask, that why you are here in my cousin's body that you not say anything about Leonardo. It's a secret that we'd like to be kept." She nodded her head towards the woman who was supposedly Prue in her cousin, Phoebe's, body.

"Your secrets safe with me," Prue agreed partially because she didn't want to be threatened by anymore knives.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Phoebe looked at the clock. Two hours. It's time. She sighed sadly that Prue wasn't able to save Piper, but once she was back they'd figure something out together. She looked down at the spell she had written on a piece of paper. "Time to come back to the real world, Prue." She burned the spell and said a reversal spell.

After a good five minutes she tried the same process to no avail. "Oh crap." What was she going to do? She couldn't risk going under and not coming back too. Then they'd all be helpless. She paced the floor trying to come up with a plan but could only think of one. She knew that her sisters wouldn't like it though, especially Piper.

She'd give Prue another hour, but then she'd have to follow through with her plan.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"So you think I'm your sister," Priscilla asked still completely confused.

Prue nodded her head for what seemed like the millionth time. Priscilla either wasn't the brightest bulb in the bunch, or she was just too dense to fathom the possibility.

"And you think that she possessed my body to spend more time with Leonardo? Because in your world she dates a man that looks very similar to Leonardo, named Leo?"

Prue nodded her head once more. She, herself, couldn't wrap her head around it all or understand it all. She was just getting annoyed with having to repeat herself, and she knew she was running out of time. "Now do you believe me?"

Priscilla paced the floor, and Prue watched like she had been for the past hour. "I suppose so. I guess it's not completely impossible."

Prue sighed in relief, "Thank you! Now, will you please give me back my sister, so I can go home?"

Priscilla looked apologetically at Prue, "I'm sorry, but I don't know how to let go of your sister. She has to let go herself since she was the one who put herself there." Priscilla shrugged, " At least, I think that's how it works."

"Uhhhh," Prue exclaimed as she began pounding her head against the kitchen table. _Piper so owes me for this when I save her ass!_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-


	8. Happily Never After?

Phoebe looked at the clock. Looks like times up. She shook her head sadly as she looked at her two sleeping sisters. She just wished she could get them out, but she'd tried every dang spell in the book and some she'd even made up. Nothing worked. With a last ditch effort, Phoebe took a big, deep breath and decided it was time.

"Leo!" She looked up to the ceiling. "Leo, get down here now!" Still nothing and Phoebe was getting more frustrated by the minute. She didn't have time for Leo to be resistant because of his relationship with Piper. "Damn it Leo, you get your ass down here! Piper and Prue are in trouble!"

Suddenly the room was filled with bright blue lights as Leo came down. "What? What's wrong, Pheobe?" He then saw the two sleeping bodies on the bed. "I hardly call sleeping as being in trouble," he said sternly and folded his arms.

Phoebe shook her head and held out her hands to stop him from going anywhere. "They're not sleeping. Piper has been having these crazy dreams lately." Phoebe took a deep breath and explained the whole story to Leo. "She thought that she was just dreaming about you guys, but now, I'm not so sure."

Leo paced back and forth frustrated. "Did you happen to hear any names?"

Phoebe looked at him as if he'd grown two heads. "My sister's are stuck in, God knows where, and you want to know about the names?"

Leo groaned in frustration, "Just humor me Phoebe, I might know where she is."

"I think she said that this Leo fellow thought that Prue and I were Pearl and Phoebe, her cousins. That's all I know, Leo." She shrugged hoping it would be enough.

Yeah, Leo knew exactly where they were. Sadly, he didn't know if he could get her back. He couldn't believe she'd transferred herself to their past life because of him. "I'll see what I can do, Phoebe." He nodded his head towards her and went over to Piper. Maybe if he tried to get into her mind, then he'd be able to bring her back. It was a long shot, but it was worth a try. He'd do anything to get her back.

He picked up Piper's body and moved her so her head was at the end of the bed. Lowering his hands so they were by her temples, Leo concentrated as his hands began to glow.

Phoebe watched in amazement. Sure, she'd seen him in action, but somehow this was different. She knew she couldn't do much more but sit and wait even if she wanted to. She just hoped Leo would succeed, or she'd have to take things into her own hands.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"We have to find a way to get my sister out, Priscilla," Prue tried once more. This was getting ridiculous. She couldn't believe Piper got herself into this situation. It was just so unlike her.

"I know, but, like I said, it's not my decision. It's hers on whether she wants to leave. Trust me, if it was my choice, I'd send her home." Priscilla rested her head on her hands when suddenly blue lights surrounded the kitchen. Priscilla turned around and stared in amazement. "Leonardo?"

Leo smiled a bit and shook his head. "Not exactly." He looked passed Priscilla and at the woman who looked like Prue. "Prue," he asked a little unsure.

Prue's head perked up, and she smiled in relief. "Oh thank God, it's you Leo! I'm stuck in this body, and I don't know how to get Piper out of that body," she said indicating Priscilla. "I'm so glad you're here!" She wrapped her arms around him in a hug. She hoped Leo could get them out of this mess.

Leo hugged her back but looked back at Piper. "Prue, could you give us a second? I think I have an idea."

Prue nodded hoping Leo's plan would work, and she wouldn't be stuck here forever without either of her sisters. She quietly left the kitchen to leave the two alone.

Leo turned towards Priscilla. He knew his Piper was in there somewhere, he just had to find her. However, before that could happen, he'd have to deal with stubborn Priscilla, and now she was probably a little suspicious of him. He took a step towards the woman, so he was standing in front of her. "Piper, I know you're in there somewhere."

Priscilla looked up at him with tired but determined eyes. "Prue already tried that. Piper's not here."

Leo wasn't convinced as he took another step forward and grabbed Priscilla's hand. Priscilla jerked back a bit still suspicious of this Leo. Leo sighed and took a step back. "Piper, honey, I know you're in there. Please, come out."

Priscilla sighed sadly seeing the love in the poor man's eyes. As suspicious as she was, she knew that look all too well. She saw it in her Leonardo's eyes way too often. "I-I'm really sorry, but I really don't think you can reach her. She's buried herself in quite a hole." Priscilla swallowed thickly wishing she could ease the man's sorrow, but she wasn't his Piper, and he wasn't her Leonardo.

"Please Priscilla, let go and let me talk to Piper," he pleaded. He needed his Piper. He needed to know she was okay.

"I-I-I can't, I tried that already with Prue! Do you not understand that Piper is gone?"

Leo looked at her and his heart broke a bit. He had caused Piper to hide in Priscilla's body; to enjoy Priscilla's life with her Leonardo. Leo shut his eyes in pain. He just wanted his Piper back. "Please Piper," his voice begged with such thick emotion.

For a brief second Priscilla's eyes twitched a vulnerable brown, "Leo," she asked almost hopefully. Then the spark was gone once again, and he was staring down at Priscilla.

"Piper, come on fight through for me- for us! Please!" He grabbed Priscilla's hand once more and this time she didn't resist.

Again Priscilla's eyes flickered to a more vulnerable expression. "Leo!" Piper jumped into Leo's arms, her Leo's arms not some dream Leo. "But, how?" She stared up at his frame and felt his chest. He was really here, and she couldn't believe it.

"I'm your angel, remember? I'll always be looking out for you." He smiled down at her before hugging her tightly. God, he'd missed her. He missed everything about her. From the way she looked to the way she breathed. He didn't want to let her go and lose her again, so he held her tighter. "You have to want to leave, Piper. That's the only way out," he stated simply but passionately. He could only hope she'd fight.

Piper looked up at him and shook her head slowly. "Why should I go back? Here I have you, well a different version of you, but you none the less. There I don't have much." Tears began to well up in her eyes as he pulled her closer. "It's not fair. Why'd they have to do this to us and make those stupid rules?"

He held her as close as he could breathing sweet nothings in her ear. Telling her it would be okay and everything would work out, Leo kissed the top of her head and lifted her chin so she could look in his eyes. "Piper, no matter what they say, you will always have me. My heart beat is bonded to yours. I'll always be right here," he said pressing his hand over her heart. "Plus, you have your sisters. They need you, Piper. I need you," he mumbled into her hair.

Piper cried some more as a fresh stream of tears sprang from her eyes. Why was he saying all this? She knew that once they got home he'd have to be taken from her all over again. "I know. I just wish I had all of you, all the time, but I know that's selfish. You're right, though. I don't think I could live without my sisters." She snuggled in closely to his chest feeling his warmth. "I can't believe I got them into this mess."

"You'll always have all of me Piper, whether you like it or not. Just know, when I'm not with you, I'm thinking about you knowing someday we'll meet again."He continued to rub soothing circles on her back and to 'shhh' her comfortingly. He put his hand out for her and gave her one last option before it was too late. "Come on, Piper. If you don't come back then there will be no 'us' to fight for and your sisters will miss you terribly."

She looked up into his eyes and nodded slowly. She knew she had to go back. She was ready to go home. She missed her sister, her real sisters, and she missed her Leo. She missed the Leo that called her Piper, not Priscilla. Placing her hand in his, she found herself surrounded by a white light. She closed her eyes tightly before reopening them. She groaned as the light hit her face. "Agh," she moaned as she covered her face. She felt eyes upon her and she rose up looking around. Three pairs of eyes were staring back at her waiting for her to awaken.

She grimaced and rubbed her head. This was worse than a hangover."Prue, thank God you're okay. I'm sorry I got you into this mess." She hugged her sister briefly before turning to Phoebe. "Sorry I didn't tell you two about the whole thing sooner."

Her sisters smiled back at her just happy she was alive and well. "It's okay. It's not all your fault either," Phoebe spoke putting a reassuring hand on her sister's knee. "I was the one that cast the spell which, by the way, I reversed."

Piper smiled at her and Prue. What would she do without her sisters.

Leo finally cleared his throat awkwardly, and Piper looked up. "Leo," she asked lowly hoping this wasn't some crazy dream too.

He smiled shyly and nodded his head. She stood up and ran up to him giving him a hug. Suddenly, she stopped and looked around. "This isn't another sick dream that I'm going to get stuck in, is it?" Her sisters shook their heads before running over and hugging her. She smiled happily knowing she was herself again.

"Don't ever scare us like that again, missy," Phoebe said hugging her sister tighter.

"Yeah, we thought we lost you for good," Prue agreed hugging her tighter as well.

Piper smiled at her two sisters glad that she didn't leave them. She would miss them too much. "Are you kidding? I love you guys too much to leave you." Hugging her sisters tighter, she looked up at Leo who had untangled himself from the sisters. Piper smiled a small thanks to him to which he simply nodded.

He took one glance at the sisters and decided to leave them to their moment. However, before he could even reach the door, Prue unlatched herself from her sisters and ran over to stop him with Phoebe following close behind. "Oh no buddy, you two need to talk." Prue smiled over at her sister, Piper. "We'll be downstairs if you need us." Pointing to Leo one more time as if in warning, Prue grabbed Phoebe, and lead her outside the room.

Piper placed her hands in her pockets nervously at the same time Leo did. Realizing the identically interaction, She nervously laughed and dropped her hands. "Thanks for, you know, everything, Leo."

He nervously rubbed his neck before smiling and looking at her. "You know I would do it again in a heartbeat, Piper."

"I know." She looked down at the ground before looking back up at him. "I'm sorry that you had to come down and save me, especially with the circumstances." She continually looked at everything but him. She couldn't look at him. She knew that if she did, she'd fall right into his arms all over again, and she wasn't sure if she was ready for him to leave again.

Leo walked over and gave her a hug. "You know you can call me whenever you're in trouble." He looked down at her. Why was she looking at the floor? What had gotten into her? "Piper," he said lifting her face with his hand. Sadness overwhelmed him as he saw tears running down her face. "What's wrong?"

She sighed gloomily and laid her head on his chest. "I just don't want you to leave yet."

Wrapping his arms around her tightly, he rested his chin upon her head. "We have a little bit of time."

She extracted herself slightly from his arms to look up at him. "Yeah, but how much time, Leo? A second? A minute? An hour? I just hate this." She pulled herself out of his arms and turned towards the door not looking up at him.

Hesitantly, he took a small step forward but then stopped. "You're right, this isn't fair to you." He sighed hating the fact her did this to her. "Maybe, you should just try to move on. That's the only thing that would be fair to you," he said remorsefully. Of course he didn't want to lose her, but he also didn't want her to always have to wait for him.

She turned around a bit angry. "Move on? Do you think that's going to be easy for me? I don't want anyone else, Leo. If it wasn't for the God damn Elders, we could be together like we both want." She shook her head frustratingly. "But, I don't want you to give that up. That wouldn't be fair to you."

He sighed tiredly before looking back up at her. "So, where does that leave us?"

"Honestly, I-I don't know." She gazed downward before looking back up at him. "I guess, we move on," she barely choked out. She didn't want to. She loved him with all her heart, but maybe it was for the best. I mean, in her dream life or past life or whatever the heck it was, similar circumstances were keeping them apart. It made her realize that maybe she and Leo were doomed to repeat the same relationship.

He walked over to her and gave her one last hug. "If that's what you want, then that's what we'll do." A tear slipped down his cheek as he lifted her chin and gave her one last chaste kiss. He felt her rest her head on his chest almost instinctively. "I'll always be one call away, Piper, if you're ever in any trouble, okay?" Piper nodded in his chest, and he could feel her grip tighten. "I love you, Piper."

"Love you too," she mumbled not ready to let him go just yet, "always."

Leo smiled sadly down at his brunette, "Always." With that he was released from her grip. "Bye, Piper."

She turned slightly to her side not completely willing to watch him orb away. When she knew he was gone, she turned around as her breath caught in her throat. She ran to the bed and collapsed. "Bye, Leo," she barely whispered out as the sobs began to come. She didn't know how long she'd cried for, but she felt like her insides were being ripped apart and eaten.

Prue and Phoebe made their way up the stairs hearing the whole conversation from the vent in the kitchen. They both walked in to see their sister collapsed on the bed shaking and crying. They could only imagine the pain she felt. Both sisters looked at each other before nodding and making their way over to Piper. She was the one that needed her sisters right now.

Prue laid down by the backside of Piper and wrapped her arms securely around her sister, while Phoebe laid in front of Piper and let her middle sister rest her head upon her chest. Phoebe wrapped her bottom arm around Piper and listened to her sob.

Piper felt her sisters as they comforted her, and she could only think how lucky she was to have them. She couldn't convince herself quite yet that she could get over Leo, but she also knew it would take time. While her whole body broke down, there was still a little piece of her heart that believed Leo and she were meant to be together and that they'd find a way. But for now, she would draw the strength and love from her sisters until that day came.

_The End..._

* * *

><p><em>AN:_ Well, I hope you liked the story! Special thanks to Patricia () for reviewing and all those who read the story as well! I wasn't planning on writing a sequel unless otherwise persuaded or hit with inspiration. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Remember, I do love reviews they are much appreciated! :)


End file.
